


【All辉】小少爷 by李禺

by liyuliyu



Category: Wanna One
Genre: All辉, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu
Summary: 丹塌邕旼狼x辉，18禁，sm情节，未成年，四养子x小少爷，管家x少爷
Relationships: all辉 - Relationship, 丹辉, 塌獭, 旼辉, 狼辉, 邕辉
Kudos: 2





	【All辉】小少爷 by李禺

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特搬过来试试

【All辉】小少爷  
丹塌邕旼狼x辉  
管家/养子x小少爷

01  
柔软的酒店大床上，两个面容姣好的少年相拥而眠。满地的狼藉和少年脖颈、锁骨上的吻痕无言的说明了昨天晚上的激烈性事。清晨刚露出的第一缕阳光微弱的打在两人脸上。裴珍映被阳光晃醒，睁开眼看了看怀里的李大辉。阳光打在他还有点婴儿肥的脸上，能看清透明的绒毛。  
裴珍映伸手摸了摸李大辉滑嫩的脸蛋，搂着人的细腰又往自己怀里带了带，闭眼接着睡了。两个青涩的少年偷食禁果，食髓知味后更不加节制，一番酣畅淋漓后实在累的要命。  
待裴珍映还没彻底睡熟。  
“当！”只听一声爆响，门锁被暴力强开，房门被强大的撞击力撞到地吸，金属的碰撞和木门的震动又吓得人惊惶。  
爆响使得床上的两人吓的弹起，突然的起身使得大脑供血不足，两人只觉天旋地转，眼前发黑，满世界都是尖锐的耳鸣声。  
裴珍映缓的快些，一手把李大辉搂在怀里，晃了晃脑袋睁开眼望向门口。几个西装革履的保镖鱼贯而入迅速包围了床，“你们是什么人？你们……圣祐哥！”  
最后走进来的是邕圣祐，他发型微乱，抬手掩住嘴打了一个哈气，眼下的黑眼圈说明了此刻这个人因为舟车劳顿并没有休息好，微皱着眉头更是一副生人勿近的气场。饶是裴珍映在酒会上见过几次邕圣祐，看到这幅面孔也不敢轻易搭话。  
李大辉昨晚被干的狠了，全身酸软无力还没醒过神来，本来一脸懵的被裴珍映抱着背对着房门。邕圣祐这三个字如同平地惊雷，李大辉霎时间清醒了，立马挣脱怀抱回头看，撑着身子的胳膊一软，整个人趴在了床上。  
“圣祐哥，你怎么回来了！你不是……在国外吗……”  
一双锃光瓦亮的黑皮鞋出现在眼前，邕圣祐蹲下身子，不带感情的双眸审阅似的上下扫过李大辉身上的痕迹。  
李大辉连忙双手一抓，细嫩修长的手揉捏着邕圣祐略带茧子的手“圣祐哥，我错了，这次就帮我瞒下吧……”声音带着说不出的嗔痴，留着指甲的食指在邕圣祐的手心挠了几下，眼里带着几分狡黠。  
邕圣祐便随着李大辉的手指往下摸，一手便攥住他两只纤细的手腕，“不光我回来了，你丹尼尔哥哥也回来了”望着李大辉因慌乱露出被子的大片身体笑的渗人“还叫我先把你给绑回去。”  
李大辉一听见姜丹尼尔的名字也不装傻了，看见拿着麻绳的邕圣祐呆愣愣没声了。邕圣祐的捆绑技术和他的脸一样酷，邕圣祐将李大辉的胳膊紧紧攥在一起，用麻绳一圈一圈整齐的把整个小臂缠绕起来，不留一丝空隙，最后在手的位置留了一个套圈方便自己拎着走。李大辉也不敢太过闹，只是不断哼唧着，盼着邕圣祐听着能心软，把手上的麻绳放松一些。  
虽然是简单到毫无技术的捆绑，但李大辉身着狼狈，衣领下还有若隐若现的红痕，再加上哭泣的声音，这场景很是愉快，着实取悦了邕圣祐。邕圣祐挽起的袖子下露出了精瘦有力的手臂肌肉，头上发胶固定的发型也松开了。他伸手捋了捋头发，看着旁边被押着毫无反手之力只会一脸凶狠要咬人的小狼崽子说：“一会儿把裴少爷送回家。”便哼着小曲，拎着李大辉手上的绳扣把人带走了。

02

邕圣祐拉着绳子大步流星的往前走，李大辉整个绑住的小臂被拉直带着往前，连带着上臂、脖子的筋和肌肉都跟着疼。  
“圣祐哥，疼！疼！你走慢点。”  
邕圣祐置若罔闻，反倒走得更快了。李大辉只得连跑带颠的跟着，还要弯着身子配合被绑住的手臂，心里把邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔骂了几百几千次。  
虽然自幼跟几个哥哥一起长大，李大辉跟邕圣祐最不熟。无论满意或者被激怒，邕圣祐脸上总没有过多的表情，只带着一副玩味的笑容，李大辉摸不清他的脉，二人也没有什么交集。  
姜丹尼尔这个黑心肠的，知道自己跟邕圣祐最不熟，便先派他来抓人，没得条件可以讲。呸呸呸！！！李大辉想到这又不禁在心中骂了姜丹尼尔八百遍。  
李大辉心里骂骂咧咧的跟着邕圣祐走下楼到车门旁，一开车门就被邕圣祐往里一扔，整个人落在一个熟悉的怀抱里。  
李大辉一抬头，眼眶一红便要真的哭出来了“在奂哥！”  
“不错，这哭腔比刚刚的真。”邕圣祐上车关了车门吐槽道。  
兄弟情深的二人并没空管他，金在奂疼惜的揉了揉李大辉的头发，把人往怀里揽了揽，轻轻给李大辉的上臂按摩，缓解被绑住的不适感。  
“在奂哥，你怎么也回来了，不是说这次事情很麻烦吗？”李大辉贴了贴金在奂的脸颊，想趁见到姜丹尼尔前赶紧了解情况。国外最大一条线路出了事，本是派邕圣祐去处理。没想到事情严重的超出了预估，便把黄旼炫也给喊去了。两只老狐狸商量来商量去，不光没清理干净，竟还惹出了当地的几个帮派之间的一场枪战，惊动了警方，第二天就见报了。姜丹尼尔带着金在奂连夜飞了过去，四人一去便是一个月，留下李大辉这个小少爷当家撒了欢的开始耍。  
“呀！”金在奂就这搂抱的姿势在李大辉身上打了下“我们四个没日没夜的整那堆破事，你倒活的自在。你是没看见姜丹尼尔知道你这事儿的时候那个脸色，啧啧。可别怪哥没提醒你，我瞅着姜丹尼尔又要犯病，你今天可得乖点儿，别跟他拧着来。”  
李大辉身子僵硬了一下，“在奂哥，这次也会救我出去的吧。”  
“恩？哥哪次没把你救出去。”狠狠掐了掐李大辉的脸颊肉“说说吧，怎么跟裴珍映搞上了，他爸可没少给咱们使绊子。”  
“他长得好看啊！”  
还是打的不够狠，金在奂无语扶额。

03

书房是二层最大的房间，也是姜丹尼尔的得意之作。四面贴了厚厚的隔音板，地板是纯黑的大理石。右侧有一面墙的柜子，书桌和沙发，俨然是会议室的样子。左侧房顶却吊着几根钢管，三面储物柜中整齐的悬挂着绳索、鞭子、铐链，码放着各式阳具和性爱用品。  
姜丹尼尔很喜欢在这里办公，尤其是一抬头就能看到赤裸着被捆绑吊起来的李大辉时。他尽可以在处理帮派、生意头疼时，挑选一根心怡的阳具，不用润滑就硬生塞进少年的身体里。他可以用不同材质的鞭子，在少年身上打出不同纹路的鞭痕，少年的呻吟和咒骂，就是缓解他疲劳的最好方法。  
进了书房，邕圣祐解开了李大辉手臂上的绳子。双臂重获自由的李大辉捏了捏自己酸麻的手臂，便自觉褪下自己的裤子、鞋袜，整齐的摆在一旁的架子上，赤裸着下身只敞着穿一件白衬衫，面无表情的走到钢管下。邕圣祐将李大辉的双手拉到身后，反剪着胳膊将手腕重新绑在一起。  
邕圣祐取出第二根绳子后，转身就看见李大辉抬头望着他，一单一双的眼睛里有说不清的风情。“圣祐哥，轻点呗？”  
邕圣祐上下打量着李大辉赤裸的身体，刚和裴珍映做完的身子上满是痕迹。从脖颈到锁骨都是一片红痕，细腰和腿根有被掐出来的浅色淤青。他玩味的一笑“那要看你能给我什么好处了？”

男人坐在独坐的黑色沙发上，手肘放在扶手上单手撑着头，解开扣子的西装外套随意敞开着，褶皱着挤在人与沙发中间。邕圣祐大敞着双腿，中间跪着一个少年。  
李大辉像猫一样抬头看了眼面无表情的邕圣祐，轻轻将脑袋放在男人裆部蹭了蹭。双手虽然被反剪绑在身后没法动，但丝毫不影响动作。他伸出一点儿舌头，舌尖小而殷红，轻触似的在男人鼓起的地方舔了一下。邕圣祐一直对着装很看重，出门前会给自己梳半小时头，再精心搭配衣服，也见不得衣服上有半点污渍。李大辉也不敢舔湿邕圣祐的裤子，只轻轻挑拨了一下，便开始慢慢用贝齿寻找拉链。拉链的位置有些高，与皮带离得近，李大辉用鼻子拱开皮带，脸上都被皮带扣硌出了印子，试了好几个角度才咬住拉锁，缓缓拉了下来。用舌头灵巧的解开扣子对李大辉来说再过熟悉不过，邕圣祐的阳物早就硬挺，随着扣子的解开弹在了李大辉脸上。李大辉抬头看了眼邕圣祐，男人依旧手撑着头，仿佛在闭目养神，雕塑般的脸庞看不出一丝波动。  
李大辉被姜丹尼尔调教的很好，像最天真的孩子吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着龟头，再用牙齿轻轻的咬磨。嘴唇和舌头照顾到了阳具的每一个角落，细细舔过含吮两个精囊。脑袋在邕圣祐的身下上下活动，交替着几个深喉。过了许久，李大辉偷偷打量，却发现邕圣祐粗气都没喘，便加快了活动的速度。李大辉转着旋的吞吐，连着又是深喉，邕圣祐的龟头顶着李大辉细细的嗓子眼，嗓子眼受刺激反射不断地缩紧颤动，突然大量的精液喷射而来，李大辉慌忙吐出阳具，被呛得冲着一旁脸都咳的通红。回过头来，细细将男人的阳物舔干净，抬起头笑眯眯的准备邀赏。  
姜丹尼尔教出来的确实不错，邕圣祐许久没觉得这么满足。小少爷如此聪明伶俐，其中自己也下了许多功夫，平日里看姜丹尼尔像嗑药似的上瘾都没觉得有多大兴趣，这次一试果然不错，倒是比想象的更野。邕圣祐起身给自己整理了下衣服，拍拍李大辉的脑袋，示意他跟过来。  
两人做爱的次数不多，只在氛围合适的情况下做过几次。现在看来……以后有机会可以多试试。

04

绕着腿根系了几圈绳子，再延上在胸部上下缠了两圈。胸部的绳子承受着大部分的力量，勒的紧紧的，把李大辉本没多少肉的胸部都挤出来了，在平整的前胸鼓出来，像是十二三的少女刚刚发育的胸部，红色的乳头充血前凸，像两颗小小的樱桃。大腿和小腿也被绳子紧绑在一起，从膝盖下穿过一根绳子系在房顶钢管的绳索上。李大辉两腿打开，呈M型被吊在空中，全身最隐秘的地方全都暴露无遗。  
本就娇养的李大辉，在绳子与身体摩擦时就觉得杀的疼。虽然这次从邕圣祐手下讨了点好处，能用三根绳子分散点力度，但疼痛也只是时间问题。粗硬的麻绳把腿根勒的生疼，被绑住的胳膊因为血液流通不畅不一会儿就麻了。从肩膀到整个小臂，不同位置变着法儿的酸，接着就是嗡嗡的针扎似的痛感，李大辉只能不断的活动着手，逐渐感受每个手指的僵硬。脖子没有支撑，垂着久了颈椎带着脑袋一起疼，李大辉仰起头，试着靠在绳子上，缓了缓气息。  
邕圣祐绑完人就走了，留下李大辉独自被吊在这里。偌大的房间透着几丝寒意，暴露的身体微微战栗。在这空旷的屋子里，羞耻感被无限的放大，但次数多了，李大辉早就忘记了什么叫做羞耻感。他在这屋子里可以做出一切下贱淫荡的动作，只为了疼痛的时间可以减少、再减少一点。  
望着对面的红木书桌，那是老宅里的东西，父亲最喜欢的那套。没吃东西的身子又消耗了太多体力，浑身酸软视线也模糊了，嗡嗡的耳鸣声实在吵闹，是怎么变成现在的模样呢？

俗话说三岁看老，李父看着两岁扯着人衣角撒娇要糖吃，四岁爱扑进自己怀里要皮卡丘猪排的李大辉就心道不妙。  
李大辉六岁生日那天，期待了一天生日惊喜，一放学就啪嗒啪嗒赶紧跑回家，却看到了丝毫没有装饰的屋子。小脸一拉小嘴儿一撅马上就要哭唧唧掉金豆豆，李父赶紧出来说带小孩去一个地方。  
户外的射击场比室内的更宽敞，李父递给李大辉一把手枪说是礼物，指了指远处的靶子让试一试。李大辉的小手都握不住那么大的枪，他歪了歪小脑袋，把枪捧起来给父亲“爸爸，我用它跟你换个巧克力蛋糕好不好，要上面带一圈草莓的那种！”  
一单一双的眼睛笑眯眯的，肉嘟嘟的小脸上还能看到被挤出来的浅浅的酒窝。是阳光、风都刚刚好，孩童的天真烂漫在天幕之下何其耀眼。  
李父一把把李大辉抱在怀里，父子俩的脑门顶在一起“走，爸带你吃蛋糕去。”我的儿子，以后想干嘛就干嘛，有我宠他一辈子。  
随后几日，李父着人到孤儿院去寻了几个家世清白、资质不错的孩子，带回李宅细心教导，陪着李大辉一起长大。若是李大辉日后对家里的事业感兴趣，就让他们悉心辅佐；若是李大辉不感兴趣，便挑个好的继承家业，保李大辉一世富足平安。  
李大辉十六岁，父亲一场急病便撒手人寰，独留李大辉孤零零一人在这世上。同年，姜丹尼尔在三人的帮助下，力排众议，站在了李氏权力的最顶端。

04  
不知过了多久，姜丹尼尔回来了。  
看着李大辉忍受疼痛的样子，姜丹尼尔心情十分愉快，嘴角还带着若有若无的笑，抬手解开了一个绳扣。吊起李大辉右膝的绳子顺着绳扣慢慢滑下，李大辉的右腿也跟着慢慢落了地。因血液不通，小腿已经隐隐的发紫，落在地上也是毫无知觉、无法撑着整个身子直立，只得无力的垂下。姜丹尼尔慢条斯理的，像准备精致菜品前的备菜环节，每一步都要精细、不出一丝差错。李大辉侧头看，抬不起的眼皮只能隐约看见姜丹尼尔的阴影和解绳扣的手。  
三根绳子逐一解开，重新站在地面的李大辉踉跄了一下，就被身后的男人抱进了怀里。姜丹尼尔两手顺着细腰摸到了小腹，隐隐有着马甲线的小腹滑嫩无比。沉重的鼻息打在李大辉的后颈，越来越近，姜丹尼尔盯着李大辉白嫩脖颈上那个突兀的吻痕，一口咬了上去，仿佛要生生咬掉那块肉。“啊”李大辉被突如其来的疼痛疼的叫出了口，拼命挣扎试图逃离野兽之口。  
姜丹尼尔看他挣扎的厉害，不甘的松了口。姜丹尼尔只解开了悬挂的绳子，缠在乳房上下两圈和反手绑住的绳子尚未解开。李大辉逃离姜丹尼尔的掌控，重心不稳，噗通跪趴在了地上，喘着粗气。听见姜丹尼尔的脚步走远，在柜子里翻找着什么，又渐渐走近。李大辉觉得脑袋里一根神经突突的跳着疼，心慌的很。  
突然一双大手抓着李大辉的头发便把他扯了起来，姜丹尼尔伸手环住李大辉，一根点燃的白烛骤然出现在李大辉眼前。  
两人头颅靠在一起，姜丹尼尔疼爱的蹭了蹭李大辉的脸颊，痴痴的说“有痕迹，都盖住就好了。”  
白烛举在李大辉的眼前，他能闻到蜡烛燃烧刺鼻的气味，每一次呼吸都能让烛火跳动不已，他不敢再呼吸，好像下一秒就能跳进眼里，把整个人从内里向外燃烧。没有氧气供给，胸口疼的发胀，红黄的火影打在脸上，李大辉似乎已经能感受到燃烧的温度和火焰的疼痛。烛火扰了他的眼睛，望向哪里都是一片白亮。燃烧过一阵的手腕粗的白烛中，已经积攒了小小一窝蜡油，它们流动着，在烛火的映照下泛着波光。  
李大辉盯着那一小汪蜡油，闭着眼不断挣扎着向后躲，可姜丹尼尔的身子挡住了他所有的逃路。如果可以，他几乎想要缩进姜丹尼尔的骨血里，来逃离接下来要面对的痛楚。  
姜丹尼尔抓着李大辉的头发向左扯着，露出修长的脖颈，肌肉紧张的绷紧，锁骨处的皮肤被拉扯的薄薄的，好像能看清最细小的血管。  
白烛在空中倾斜，烛油倾泻而下。  
半透明的烛油像细细的水流接连不断，落在少年娇嫩的肩头，落下的瞬间仿佛还能听见滋滋的声音，白烟轻轻升起，那片肌肤便被烫的发红，向四方逐渐扩散。高空落下的烛油滴到肩头迅速分流成几道，爬向少年的锁骨、胸膛，最后被麻绳拦住，堆积在一处。烛油冷却的很快，刚滑过就迅速凝结，和握住白烛的手的主人的一样，想紧紧地咬住少年的每一寸肌肤。每一滴烛油落下，身子就会随之剧烈的抖动，“嗯……啊！”李大辉哪怕咬紧了牙关，却还是难以抑制疼痛，叫出了声。  
第一波烛油的灼痛还未平息，一滴滚烫的烛油准确的滴在了充血凸起的乳头上。疼痛让李大辉不自觉的高高挺起胸膛，却又迎来一串滚烫的蜡油，嘴角也漏出断断续续的呻吟声。这乳头被裴珍映吮吸啃咬了一晚，本就已经磨破，碰都碰不得。姜丹尼尔一看便知这双乳被人疼爱了许久，只恨自己没看住人让别人偷了腥。烛油滴滴答答的对着乳头落下，有因挣扎错过滴在小腹、腿根的，一落下便是大大一滴半透明乳白色的斑痕，像被男人疼爱过后喷射在身上的精斑。  
双乳、胸膛满是白斑，伴随着挣扎与呻吟，这场景着实让姜丹尼尔红了眼，浑身燥热不止，下面紧的发涨，头也又晕又疼。一手推着李大辉的背就把人按在地下，臀部高高的翘起。大腿根和臀部上遍布红痕，有些是牙齿啃咬的痕迹，有些是手掐打过的痕迹，后穴仍然红肿充血，对着空气微微张合，并未到完全闭紧的样子。  
这些年，姜丹尼尔默许了李大辉和黄旼炫、邕圣祐、金在奂上床，也容忍了他到处勾引其他男人。但从没有和这次一样，第一次直观的看到了李大辉和他人的性爱痕迹。姜丹尼尔知道自己无法掌控李大辉的全部，只有通过不断的折磨肉体来证明自己拥有的更多，不断催眠自己李大辉的那些肆无忌惮都是在得到自己允许后施舍给别的男人的。但此刻，姜丹尼尔感到的只有不安……无尽的不安。无论是肉体还是灵魂，所有的这些在不知道在什么时候都逐渐的失控，偏离了本该自己设计好的轨道。而自己眼前这具身体，姜丹尼尔都不知道是真是假。  
白烛燃烧了很久，火光把世界溶化，随着烛火上下波动，姜丹尼尔盯着烛火背后破碎的世界发了痴，燃化的烛油顺着烛壁滑落到姜丹尼尔的手上，突如其来的疼痛唤醒了他。他盯着快燃完的蜡烛，慢慢移到了李大辉的身上，就在他臀部上五厘米不到的位置，将蜡油全都倾倒下来。  
少年的尖叫划破宁静的房屋，姜丹尼尔喘了口气。眼前的人确确实实在他面前，他不会离开，也逃脱不掉。  
蜡油从臀部最高的地方向下奔涌，前面随着脊柱的沟经过敏感的腰部流到后背，后面顺着臀肉流到大腿甚至滴到膝盖弯，更有一股蜡油顺着股沟流经后穴，顺着筋流到囊袋。虽然是低温蜡烛，但离得太近没有足够的冷却时间，蜡油滴落瞬间的灼热刺痛让李大辉的身体完全脱离了精神的控制，高温的烫感，火烧的刺痛，让每一个神经、肌肉都条件反射的跳动，试图逃离。李大辉跪爬在地上，指甲几近扣进地面，两脚不断蹬着，想要缓解疼痛，大腿的肌肉不自觉的抽搐。  
待疼痛过去，李大辉重重的喘着粗气，浑身透着粉色，被蜡烛烫过的地方红的更深，臀部最早接触蜡油的地方还隐隐的发黑。因为紧张和挣扎，他浑身汗如雨下，头发也都湿透搭在头皮上。  
在这冰冷漆黑的大理石地面，被捆绑的少年浑身都是淡白色的斑痕，地上也有滴滴答答的白斑，在黑色的衬托下更加显眼。仿佛是被精液射满全身，刚刚浇灌完毕的样子。  
姜丹尼尔看着被自己打磨完毕的珍宝，满意极了，坐在地上将李大辉包入怀中，按着他的脑袋交换着深吻，仿佛这样才不会让珍宝消失。他的手臂把李大辉勒的紧紧的，紧到李大辉都会随着姜丹尼尔的抖动而抖动。

嘎吱——书房的大门被人推开。  
一只手攥住了姜丹尼尔发抖的手腕，“丹尼尔，闭眼，深呼吸。”男人的声音清亮、干净，随着说话慢慢的拉开了姜丹尼尔的手，把李大辉拉出姜丹尼尔的怀抱。熟门熟路的用毯子裹住少年赤裸的身体，一手扶背一手抱膝盖窝就把人抱起来带走了。  
只留下姜丹尼尔一人躺在冰冷漆黑的大理石上，满地狼藉证明了刚刚的闹剧。

05  
李大辉侧躺在水温偏凉的浴缸里，扣着身上已经凝固的蜡痕。扣着扣着没了耐心，便坏心眼的捧了一手水泼向蹲在浴缸旁的男人。  
“嘶——每次帮你都得弄坏我一身衣服。”  
“嘻嘻，在奂哥，那你为什么每次不脱了衣服进来。”说着拉着金在奂的手摸向自己的乳头“揉揉，疼的厉害。”  
“揉了会更疼，抹药才治病。”伸手便要拿柜子上的药膏“旼炫哥给你拿的，说是好……唔”李大辉最烦金在奂磨磨唧唧，两手抱着金在奂的脑袋就吻了上来，没两下就被夺了主权，压着双手吻躺在浴缸边。  
一吻结束，唾液和鼻息都还交织在一起，金在奂的眼里却满是严肃“准备妥当了，随时可以动手。”  
李大辉没了兴致，推开了金在奂，一下一下拍打着飘在浴缸里的充气莎莉鸡“再等等吧。”

06  
臀尖的烫伤一阵阵的疼着，窗户好像没关严，李大辉能听到风声从窗户小小的缝隙挤进的声音，还有若有若无的脚步声、说话声。一点点细微的响动都能让他睁开眼，他总以为睁开眼就该是白天，但屋内的漆黑告诉他并不是这样。他只能皱着眉，强迫自己再次入睡，用不牵扯伤口的小动作，在床上继续辗转反侧。  
姜丹尼尔走到门口的时候李大辉的神经就突突的跳动，这是他最熟悉的声音，身体都会比思维更提早一步做出反应。迷迷糊糊的脑子在姜丹尼尔两手箍住大腿的时候猛地清醒，在阳物插进自己后庭的那一刻与尖叫声一起瞬间明白了自己此时的处境。  
这一天被抽插过太多次，娇嫩的后庭被磨的火辣辣的，姜丹尼尔突然的插进来，撕裂的疼痛和肌肉的抽搐顺着脊柱传到全身，李大辉喘着粗气，连指尖都在颤抖。男人阳具上的青筋崩的紧实  
男人就像一头困兽终于找到了可以发泄的机会，尽情的在猎物身上发泄自己的痛苦和隐忍。他疯狂抽插着，喃喃自语“只有我……只有我不行吗……”  
但疯狂挣扎的少年并未听见这句话，只尝试着往前逃脱。  
姜丹尼尔见李大辉想跑，两只手分别攥住李大辉的手，往身后一扯。李大辉便整个上半身悬空起来，毫无可以支撑的地方。姜丹尼尔插在李大辉的身子里，每一次抽插还要扯着李大辉的身子往上撞，每一次便会撞进最深处。调教久了的身子早已适应做爱，没几下便操出了水，整个后穴也软了。姜丹尼尔太熟悉李大辉的身子了，随着抽插不断摩擦前列腺所在的地方，李大辉也终于传来舒服的呻吟声，啪啪的拍打声和水声在深夜久久回荡。

突然门口传来脚步声，姜丹尼尔随声望去。看见黄旼炫穿着浴袍进了李大辉的房间。  
黄旼炫无视正在做爱的两人，直接坐在床头还随手打开了床头灯，一点都没不该破坏他人好事的自觉。  
微弱的黄光晃得一直在黑暗中的两人闭紧了眼，姜丹尼尔瞬间没了兴致，松手让李大辉扑在黄旼炫身前。三人调整了一下位置，李大辉便撩开黄旼炫的浴袍，握住已经挺起的阳具送入口中。  
身后姜丹尼尔被黄旼炫打搅，全根拔出再全根插入，顶的李大辉牙差点磕在黄旼炫的阳具上。李大辉回头瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，姜丹尼尔反倒变本加厉。李大辉无奈，只得趴在黄旼炫的腹肌上，先用手给黄旼炫套弄。  
不久姜丹尼尔一声低吼，浓稠的精液一股一股射进李大辉的身体，量多的让李大辉颇感意外。猜测大概是真的很忙，所以在国外也没怎么找人发泄。  
发泄完的姜丹尼尔把李大辉往黄旼炫怀里一推，头也不回的走了。李大辉顺势直接靠在黄旼炫肩头。今日体力消耗的太多，他也没精力再来一波了。只用小手玩弄着黄旼炫的阳具，上下套弄中偶尔用指甲刮一刮马眼。  
黄旼炫搂着李大辉笑道“小混蛋，就这么糊弄我？”  
李大辉也来了劲儿“旼炫哥我今天都这么惨了你都没过来帮我！还过来消耗我体力！”  
黄旼炫抬手刮了刮李大辉的鼻子“崔普闵、黄铉辰、Eric，这哪一次我没帮你瞒住，现在倒怪起我了？恩？”  
李大辉本来眼皮耷拉着半迷瞪，听见黄旼炫开始一个个报人名，眼睛立马张开，圆鼓鼓的跟小鹿似的。  
滴流转的大眼睛看的黄旼炫肝颤，脸上倒看不出什么波动“下次出去好歹隐蔽点，再这么大摇大摆，今儿只被发现一次，下次可没人能帮你了。”  
李大辉伸腿跨坐在黄旼炫身上，两人的性器挨紧，小手勾住黄旼炫的脖子撒娇“旼炫哥最好啦！”

——over——


End file.
